O Perigo Da Inocência
by Leonis Zetta
Summary: AU. Num instituto para crianças com doenças psiquiátricas, uma criança é abandonada por seus tutores porque ele faz coisas extraordinárias. Ao invés de ter medo dele, os médicos tentam ajudá-lo a controlar a sua habilidade.Eles descobrem outras crianças com as mesmas habilidades.E então cartas chegam num dia de verão./ É provável que o restrição de idades mude. Eventualmente H/Hr.


**(N/lz)**

**Oi pessoal!**

**Antes de tudo, queria deixar bem claro que esta história não me pertence de forma alguma. Eu simplesmente pedi o direito de traduzi-la para que seja mais acessível, porque, até agora, está sendo incrível.**

**Dito isso, qualquer pessoa que estaja interessada em lê-la em Inglês pode acessá-la no Archieve Of Our Own, título "The Perils Of Innocence", autora AvidBeader. O link estará no meu perfil, para poderem acessá-la mais fácilmente. **

**Obrigada, e boa leitura :)**

**(N/a)**

**Disclaimer:** Se você reconhecer um personagem, então não é meu. Só estou brincando aos "e se?" no Potterverse.

Este vai ser o começo de uma ambiciosa série compostat por quatro partes que começa antes de Hogwarts e é um completo Universo Alternativo

* * *

><p><strong><em>17 de Fevereiro de 1986<em>**

Era só outra segunda feira na Casa Esperança. As aulas da manhã haviam terminado e as crianças estavam espalhadas na grande salão que lhes servia tanto de cantina quanto de sala. Um parte de mulheres andavam por entre elas, lentamente juntanto o lixo e limpando a comida derramada durante o almoço.

Mary seguiu o olhar de Pippa e inclinou sua cabeça. Pippa olhou em sua direção e suspirou.

"Hoje é sua vez, Pip."

Ela suspirou outra vez e depositou o lixo na lata. Pondo seu boné de volta na cabeça, ela andou até a grande janela, perto de um pequeno rapaz que se mantinha em pé, olhando para fora.

Ela pausou ao chegar perto dele, e depois se ajoelhou e o imitou, pondo seus braços em cima do leito da janela e depois deitando seu queixo sobre eles. Ela olhou para a cena enevoada por alguns momentos, e esperou.

O rapaz usou uma mão para empurrar seus óculos para cima. Pippa imitou o movimento, tocando em seu nariz com o seu dedo. Ela teve cuidado em não olhar diretamente para ele, mas sentiu um pequeno sorriso debaixo da sua expressão solene. Depois de outro momento, o rapaz prendeu um pedaço de seu cabelo atrás de uma de suas orelhas, e Pippa o copiou novamente. De novo, um pequeno sorriso quis aparecer em seu rosto. Ele tamborilou com seus dedos num leve _staccato_. Ela fez o mesmo e foi presenteada com uma risada.

Agora a pipa levantou uma mão e desenhou um círculo no gelo da janela.

O rapaz copiou o movimento.

A garganta dela estava num nó enquanto ela tentava não reagir, mas mesmo assim Pippa desenhou uma cara sorridente dentro do círculo.

O rapaz hesitou um pouco, mas seguiu o seu movimento. Antes que ela pudesse decidir o que fazer depois, o rapaz desenhou mais dois círculos, dando óculos ao seu boneco. Ela sorriu e aceitou a nova brincadeira, adicionando cabelo encaracolado e um chapéu ao dela. Ele adicionou linhas para simular o seu cabelo desengonçado, e depois um raio que ia em direção aos seus olhos.

Pippa pausou, confusa, e olhou para ele. Ele levantou sua franja pesada e lhe mostrou sua testa.

Gentilmente, tentando manter a conecção amigável, Pippa tracejou a cicatriz. Ela olhou para ele com simpatia e o rapaz sorriu levemente.

Pippa percebeu que Mary e muitas das crianças os observavam curiosamente. Não querendo deixar que a audiência estragasse seus progresso, ela lhe estendeu a mão e apontou, com a cabeça, para a porta que encaminhava ao corredor.

O rapaz a estudou por um minuto, como se julgando suas intenções, mas acabou por lhe dar a mão.

Pippa celebrou internamente ao guiá-lo para a sala vazia mais próxima.

Assim que entraram, ela indicou os brinquedos com a mão, o convidando a escolher algo. Para sua surpresa, ele escolheu um jogo de tabuleiro. Enquanto que as regras eram bastante simples, o jogo era guiado pela estratégia e pela sorte e ela pensou que ele seria novo demais para apreciá-lo.

Eles montaram o jogo e Pippa se atraveu, finalmente, a falar. "Que cor você quer?"

"Vermelho, por favor?" A voz do rapaz era muito baixa e rouca devido ao desuso.

Ela lhe deus as peças vermelhas. "Eu vou ser as azuis."

Eles começaram a jogar sem falar e Pippa percebeu rapidamente que falta de inteligencia não era, certamente, uma das razões pelas quais ele estava ali. Ele era um jogador esperto, a desafiando enquanto ambos tentavam colocar as peças nos lugares mais seguros primeiro que o outro. Ela viu Mary vagamente através da porta aberta, e percebeu que esta estava tentando mantendo as outras crianças fora da sala, e depois viu, de relance, uma presença de bata branca perto da porta, a observando.

Eles jogaram amigávelmente e a sorte favoreceu a criança, lhe concedendo o exato número de que precisava para mandar sua última peça para casa. Ele olhou para do dado para Pippa, incertamente. Ela sorriu e disse, "Parabéns!"

Ele lhe deu o seu maior sorriso até o momento e moveu sua peça. Ela lhe estendeu a mão e ele a balançou entusiásticamente.

"Quer jogar de novo amanhã? Eu tenho que ir terminar de limpar."

Os olhos do rapaz se iluminaram e ele assentiu.

"Sou a Pippa. Qual é o seu nome?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Rapaz."

Pippa tentou não franzir o cenho. "Eu não acho que isso seja um nome apropriado."

"Aberração."

Desta vez ela não conseguiu afastar o horror da sua reação. "Oh, não."

O rapaz encolheu os ombros outra vez, começando a parecer chatiado.

"Já sei! E se eu te der um nome?"

Ele ainda parecia infeliz, mas assentiu.

"Vamos ver…que tal…Humphrey?"

He balançou a cabeça, enrugando seu nariz levemente.

"Bartholomew?"

"Não!"

"Poindexter?"

O "NÃO!" dele foi metade palavra, metade risada.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Que tal algo mais simples, tipo…Harry?"

O rapaz ficou quito, olhando para o nada, como que tentando se lembrar de algo. Pippa mal se atraveu a respirar.

Ele balançou a cabeça para sima e para baixo lentamente.

"Ótimo, Harry. Está marcado. Te vejo amanhã depois do almoço."

* * *

><p>Pippa continuo o seu trabalho mas partilhou um sorriso triunfante com Mary. Depois de limpar o corredor dos dormitórios das meninas, um dos médicos a chamou.<p>

"Ótimo trabalho, Pip! Vai tentar de novo amanhã?"

"Sim, doutor Aymler. Alguma suggestão?"

"Continue fazendo o mesmo; brinque com ele, se torne amiga dele. Se ele continuar interagindo com você, vamos tentar apresentá-lo à doutora Greene em mais ou menos uma semana. Mas não se sinta desincorajada se levar um tempo; finalmente conseguir falar com ele depois de seis semanas já é fantástico."

"A família dele não voltou a contactar?"

A expressão do doutor ficou mais triste. "Pippa, eu acho que o pequeno Harry Potter é agora nossa responsabilidade. Temos que cuidar dele o melhor que pudermos. E é bom que eles se tenha livrado dessas pessoas."


End file.
